In a fuel cell power plant in which the hydrogen required by a fuel cell stack is obtained by fuel reforming, catalysts are used in reactors such as a reformer and a carbon monoxide removal device. It is therefore necessary to warm up each reactor upon start up of the fuel cell power plant so that these catalysts reach activation temperature. In relation thereto, JP05-303970, published by the Japanese Patent Office in 1993, discloses a warm up device for warming up a reformer and carbon monoxide removal device using a single burner.
In this warm up device, fuel combustion is performed by the burner and the reformer is warmed up using the heat generated upon combustion. Combustion gas is then led to the carbon monoxide removal device, whereupon the carbon monoxide removal device is warmed up using the heat of the combustion gas.